


Rose Gold

by midgardianstranger



Series: Colorcoded [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hair Pulling Kink, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Praise, Smut, Sub!Wonho, Sweet/Hot, Wall Sex, dom!reader, pink haired wonho, sucker for sub!wonho, wall oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardianstranger/pseuds/midgardianstranger
Summary: Wonho on his knees eating you out. That's it.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader
Series: Colorcoded [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122299
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Rose Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was inspired by that photo of Wonho wearing handcuffs at a fan sign and that did a number on me...  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!  
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes.

_Lovely_ is the only world that comes up in your mind as your take in the sight in front of you. That would probably be the last one most people would think of when looking at the man that is Hoseok. However, it’s the closest to describe how he looks in your eyes right now: on his knees, hands clad behind his back secured by a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs, that match his bright hot pink hair and the slight blush on his cheeks.

The dim lights in your bedroom give everything a nice soft golden glow and are enough to see the way his bare skin gleams with the light sheen of sweat that covers it. The only piece of clothing on his body is a pair of tight white briefs that do nothing to hide his hard-on. You notice how the muscles on his arms tense and relax underneath, veins bulging, and you just want to sink your teeth in them, marking him up all nicely.

“Don’t you dare break off of those handcuffs. Those are my last nice pair.”

Your voice comes out less threatening than you actually wanted, faltering by his effect on you. It’s common knowledge between you two that with a small twist of his wrist, Hoseok could easily free himself. That fact that he doesn’t, at your command, makes it all much more delicious.

He lifts his head, taking in your figure. Hoseok’s eyes shine with a hidden plea and he swallows the words that died on his throat. Holding his chin with the tip of your finger, your eyes meet and he melts even more under your piercing gaze, letting out a small whimper from those plump lips. Lips that you kiss, not able to resist the sumptuousness of his submission to _you_. It starts slowly, small pecks to satisfy your hunger. He takes in every small touch you give him with such eagerness, it makes your heart swell. The tip of your tongue slides against his lower lip, and, like a flower at sunrise, he opens up diligently.

Your fingers graze his cheeks, moving down to his jawbone and neck, making him shiver. They find their way through the rosy hairs on his nape, as you kiss him open-mouthed. You take the opportunity to thread them through the strands and tug, earning you a muffled moan from his lips.

Breaking the kiss, you leave him panting, eyes closed and blown lips parted. There’s a damp spot on his underwear and you can outline the beautiful shape of his cock through it. You almost want to take a picture and save it for posterity. The state he’s in, even though you’ve barely touched him, fuels the tightness in your core.

You find support on the wall behind you, propping one of your legs on his shoulder, pulling him towards you. Your dark soft skin contrasts with the paleness of his and the white, pinkish stockings you’re wearing. It’s an ensemble of lingerie, complete with a silken robe, but no panties. It’s his favourite set of all and you know how much he loves the smooth feel of fabric underneath his fingers as he pounds into you.

“Hoseokie…”

“Yes?” The roughness of his keen voice sends tingles down your spine.

“You know what to do, baby. Treat me well and we’ll see what I’ll do to you.”

His heated breath caresses your thigh as he places a kiss on it. Then another. And _another_. The muscle underneath quivers with each brush of lips and you let out a sigh. You run your fingers through his hair as he slowly licks a stripe on your slit and yank him back.

“I do the teasing here, _sweetheart_. Get on with it or I’ll stop playing nice.”

You let him go when he meekly nods. His attention turns back to the task at hand. He wastes no time, pressing his flat tongue on your slit once more and flicking it on your clit. He dips the tip slightly inside you and you whimper with the light stretch. He repeats the same motions, each time dwelling longer on your entrance. Your leg tenses with your heel pressing between his shoulder blades as your hands find his hair again, trying to stabilize yourself.

Hoseok’s hands ache to touch you. At the same time, they try to stay put, to be _good_ for you. He can’t seem to stay still, wanting to be one with you, devouring your pussy with intent. Anything to get him free of his bounds. He sucks on your clit and you respond feverously with a groan. The sounds coming from you are music to his ears and he soaks in them. Soaring with pride, he fucks you slowly with his tongue, brushing his nose on clit a few times until he feels your legs trembling.

Each lick, each suck is like a wave that washes over you. Your hips move at their own accord, riding his face. His actions become quicker, faster, knowing how close you are. The way you unravel on his mouth makes him moan, the vibrations tipping you a little closer to the edge. Another good suck on your clit and you’re gone, whole body contracting, fingers pulling on his hair as if to anchor yourself to this reality, and a delicious groan erupts from your throat.

You slump forward, drained of energy for the moment and fall to your knees, mirroring him. His eyes never leave you, burning with desire. His chin is slick with your juices and he can’t help but lick his lips at the taste. His expression transpires need. Of approval, of touch, _anything_. A small smile is plastered on your face as you look at him, content. You stroke his cheek endearingly and Hoseok leans into your palm.

“Oh honey… That was amazing” He sighs, relieved.

“Really?”

“Oh yes.”. You kiss him reassuringly, “Such a good boy… How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay. But I could be better.”

You remove the thin necklace from your neck, from which dangles the tiny key of the handcuffs. Taking them off of him, you kneed the soreness of his shoulders as he stretches his arms. Your hands roam on his torso, racking your nails, and finally reaching his crotch, the damp spot even wetter. His head rolls back at your touch.

“I guess we still have some business to attend to.”


End file.
